We Meet Again History
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Bermuda is given a shock of his life when he meets the cat-like green eyes, his past comes rushing head first. AU Fem! Harry Potter x Bermuda


**We Meet Again History**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **One-Shot**

 **Summary:** Bermuda is given a shock of his life when he meets the cat-like green eyes, his past comes rushing head first.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing

 **Author's Note:** It came to me in a dream… I have no idea what I have created… please leave your thoughts? Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

Kobayashi Yuriko was the name of the child that reminded him of a redhead beauty he had met a long time ago. Yet, something tugged him that reminded him of something else, but he couldn't quite place it.

She stood next to the future Decimo, her emerald-cat like eyes stared at him with confusion, but distrustful and caution. After all, they had just fought against each other – he with the intention to kill anyone in his way.

"Do… do you have enough energy to continue?" He heard the boy asked, hesitant and worry. The girl next to him raised a red arched eyebrow, pulling out a white stick that was wrapped in a green thin vine.

"Come on Tsuna, a couple of healing and some time-control spells haven't worn me out too much… err… well, I still have enough for a couple more healing spells, but not way-deep healing stuff and even then I'm not at that level yet," the girl complain, pouting slightly.

A flash of a small petite redhead crossed his mind, her arms crossed over her decent chest, pouting at him. Looking at him with those glittering green eye that made him wonder if she had enchanted them to look like gems.

The boy laughed, smiling at her softly, reminded him of the interaction he had long ago almost forgotten.

"Do you know Harriet Lillian Potter-Black?" The words left his lips before he could even stop himself, making everyone crowding around the rag-tag group freeze and looked at him, once more in his baby form, confused and suspicious.

The redhead girl looked at him, but looked at him with those familiar eyes and he could feel a pang of longing and regret.

"She's my many great-grandmothers." She stated, shifting her weight to one hip, arms across her chest, she allowed the white stick (wand now that it was confirmed she is related to her) to be held loosely in her right hand.

He couldn't help, but allow a fond and longing smile etched his lips. "You remind me of her…" He said softly.

The girl blinked at him, more confused at his reaction. She opened her mouth but closed it before she pondered what she was going to say.

"I never actually got your entire full name." She stated, "Um… err can you please tell me?"

"Bermuda von Veckenschtein," He said without a thought.

Kobayashi looked at him slightly dazed, before she let out a screeched. "NO WAY!" Scaring the boy next to her and making the others look at her questioning.

"Uh… Kobayashi-chan?" Tsunayoshi asked hesitant, still looking at the shocked girl, before glancing at Bermuda. Confused as to why the name of her late great grandmother was asked by someone who didn't even know the redhead.

"Kami-sama, I think my mother is going to need to know you…" she stated, still dazed.

"Why?" Bermuda asked, looking at her curiously.

"It has something to do with Grandma Harriet," She said softly, "I think it would interest you if you want to know."

He hummed, nodding his head. "Alright, but I would prefer doing this meeting later on… after everyone recovers from today."

It seemed the right thing to do, but at the moment, he wanted time to himself. To try and process the one person he knew had created a family.

And he wasn't there and it wasn't him she created her family with.

* * *

He remembers how the day began and how it ended.

Remembered that smile, pale pink lips lifting upwards.

"You must be the new person hunting me," The thick German accent echoed as she spoke to him in the harsh language.

The red hair was out of place in the sea of blonde and dark hairs. She didn't fit in the crowd as she waltzes the cobblestone streets handing out fresh fruits to the people.

Her green eyes twinkled with life and mischief - shining so brightly and captivating any seer. How she held those eyes and stare at you, stared at your soul.

"Bermuda, an interesting name for an interesting man like yourself,"

It was the small conversation they held when he tried to catch her and she always managed to escape.

"The Potter Luck, it's something genetic, you know," she began saying after a close encounter in trying to catch her.

It became something, she intrigued him more than many ways he could say and the hunting that was an order – a job by a civilian noble, turn into something much more personal.

Something that allowed him to connect with the redheaded magi. "Harriet, you are a strange woman," He had once told her, she just smiled at him knowingly.

"So I have been told," She whispered, dodging every hit he had tried to hit her. "But, it's nice being told every once in a while."

Their fights were more of dances than actual fighting and he wasn't sure if that should have pleased him or annoyed him, yet, he couldn't complain because he was able to see her face much closer. See freckles decorate the pale skin that was embellished with old scars.

He knew she was a fighter and she had her fair share of many fights, her history was an anomaly from what he had gathered. He knew she wasn't anywhere from the regions or any families.

Yet, she held herself as a lady from a noble family and held a name that was chosen by a noble family. So wherever she came from, she was noble and he wondered, what in the world is she doing here?

Not that he minded, but it only raised questions and the answers weren't about to be given by the redhead.

And she always kept him on his feet, surprising him every chance she could and he wanted to keep it that way. Keep her away from any other hunters, keep her away from the noble and any other people he knew would try taking an advantage of her strange ways.

Not that she couldn't handle it, but he had come to become possessive of her.

And she knew it, yet, she doesn't say anything about it. She just smiles at him knowingly. As if she saw this coming. Saw the turmoil of emotions that were slowly building up every time they met. Every time they danced, whispered words to each other.

Then it happens.

He remembers the late winter slowly easing its way through the country. Watched the small flecks of snow flutter about, covering the cold ground as he made his way through the dead trees and towards the small warm hut he knew she would be there.

It was a small thing, yet, so spacious on the inside. He knew she had something to do with it and as well with people not being able to remember this place.

Far from the small towns, near a small stream of the river covered by the large oak trees, surrounded by green plant life. The small hut could be seen to anybody; however, no one knew about, even when he mention about the small hut the people would look at him confused.

It was like the place never existed.

But there she stood, in front of the entrance, waiting.

"You took your time coming, Bermuda," she said, "But welcome home Bermuda,"

It was that line the tugged something in him, he wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to continue feeling this warm feeling that spread all over his body.

* * *

It was just one night.

One night he spent it with her before everything changed for the worse.

The night was spent laughing together, talking and dancing. He enjoyed the warmth she gave away and he soaked the warmth up.

In that haze of warmth, he kissed her, so painfully soft. He enjoyed the taste of alcohol and fresh fruits that lingered.

But he wanted more.

So he asked more, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, pulling her close to his chest and she hungrily responded back.

With soft caresses, sweet whispers and tender kisses on the exposed skin. Something ignited inside of him and he wanted her, he wanted her completely to himself.

* * *

He wasn't expecting in leaving her anytime soon; however, when he was called to work, he had to obey and leave.

He left with a promise of seeing her soon because he wanted to continue whatever they had. Continue that warm feeling that filled him up in the inside and wanted her to himself.

* * *

A week turn into two eventually turned into a month and he couldn't leave the nobles. And it ached.

Then he met him. Met the man that changed his life for the worst destroyed everything he was.

 _"I'm in search for the strongest and you are one of the seven I seek,"_

 _"Seek? Why are you seeking the seven strongest?" He asked, wearily watching the man._

 _"As the guard for nobles and protector for the laws, your Dying Will is one of the strongest," The man began._

 _He stared at the masked male, unsure what to do. He wanted to go back to his Harriet, yet this man stood in front of him. Telling him that he was searching for the strongest people because of a Dying Will, whatever that was._

 _"What makes you so sure that I would accept this invitation?" He had to ask because something was wrong. This man in front of him was dangerous, but he wasn't sure how much of a danger he was._

 _"Because you wouldn't want the nobles to send other huntsmen to your precious redhead lady," Those words made something cold inside of him. An image of Harriet fighting off men he had trained, to hunt her down and breaking her. He couldn't allow that._

 _"Fine," he spits the words with such venom, holding himself in resolve. If he could protect Harriet from the likes of this man, he would do whatever it took. "I'll agree to be part of your group of the Seven Strongest."_

 _"I'm glad we can come to an understand Mr. Veckenschtein," The man stated, holding out a piece of paper in his hands for him to grab, "The directions for where the meeting will be held and any other information are in here, I hope to see you in the follow month."_

 _With that, the man seemed to disappear into thin air, nothing of his presences was left behind._

* * *

When he saw her again, he rushed off his horse and held her tightly, inhaling her scent. A mixture of old wood and herbs.

"Bermuda, what's wrong?" She had asked him, worried filled her eyes. She looked pale and exhausted, he knew she wasn't feeling right and he wasn't allowing her to be by herself any longer, even if it meant betraying the noble family.

"I- there is someone who insists I join their circle; however, I can't reject them without having them warn the nobles of where you live… but never mind me, are you okay? You don't look so good," He stated, cupping her face, just to stare at those eyes of hers. Even if she didn't feel alright, they still showed life and laughter.

"I'm alright, I'm not sure what is exactly wrong with me. Maybe I may have caught something and made me sick," She said as it wasn't something big.

Bermuda just sighed and placed his forehead against hers.

"I have a place, I sent one of the servants that work for me to head that way. I want you to move there, make it home. I'll head that way when I'm done and it'll just be us," He whispered. She nodded her head, holding his hands tightly because they both knew something was going to happen, something big, but they were sure what.

"Okay," She whispered, "Okay, I'll go, but promise me. Promise me you'll try to return."

"I promise. I promise I'll try my best to return to you." He whispered, before leaning in and sealing it with a kiss.

That was the last time he had spoken to her.

The last time he saw her or heard about her.

Because after a year with the Seven Strongest that was gathered by the man named Checker Face, his whole entire life changed. He stared at the small form he now held.

He stared at the orange pacifier he had around his neck.

* * *

Kobayashi Lilith had auburn hair with hazel eyes, her daughter didn't look anything alike to her or her father, besides some of the simple facial bone structure.

When they had first met, she looked at him in shocked and confused before she spoke, "There will be a family gather soon, we will be going to the family manor… I believe any questions you have will be answered here."

It wasn't statemented more than anything else, he had nodded his head before drifting his eyes towards the girl sitting next to her, fidgeting.

"Can Tsuna and the others come this year?" She asked, her mother chuckled and nodded her head.

"Just warn them and make sure to ask permission from Nana-san," Lilith said softly to her daughter. He recognized the tender love, he had seen it and it hurt.

"Bermuda, will you be staying with us till the we head to Germany or will we be meeting you there?" She had her voice.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head, "I'll meet you in Germany, where exactly in Germany though?" He asked, because he couldn't stay near them, it hurt. It hurt too much, to see her children that resembled her too much and he couldn't have any part of them.

"Baden-Württemberg will meet at the airport before heading there then," She said, nodding in what seemed understanding. He ignored it and stood up in his tiny form.

"I will see you then," Was his simple response before he left using wrap hole.

"Bye-bye Bermuda, see you soon!" Was the last thing he heard before he disappeared completely and tried to fight the hurt that he felt in his chest.

* * *

Baden-Württemberg was more of a tourist type of city than a place to live instead; however, it did hold that sort of homey appeal.

"We aren't staying here exactly, the manor has been hidden with many wards and spells, most mundane avoid the area since people get lost and they never return unless one our aunties decide they grow bored watching them walk in circles," Lilith stated, looking around and making sure everyone was there and had their belongings.

Her daughter was happily talking away to her little group of friends and Sawada's tutor and former Sun Arcobaleno. Her husband was putting everything in the car they had rented out, as well keeping an eye on the children.

"Then where exactly is the manor located at?" He asked.

"The Black Forest!" Lilith chirped happily, "Grandma Harry made sure the place was secure and ward it with the strongest wards the Blacks knew of. Since the Blacks were the most paranoid and most secretive, she had all the knowledge, she had put into use and now, no one can enter unless invited,"

She explains with a gleeful expression, "I love wards, Mama would just laugh and always told me to be careful. Grandma Lily would always chastise us and then warn us the dangerous of messing around with wards, it is simply magical," She stated. Bermuda nodded his head, smiling softly at Lilith childish cheerfulness for a branch of magic he had never heard of, but it reminded him of how Harriet would always talk about magic in a way that reminded him of something living.

The ride was filled with laughter and talks about family members and in hopes of who was coming and who wasn't.

It seemed Harriet's dream for a big family did come true.

* * *

They stopped to park the car at a small cottage, you could see the tall trees of the Black Forest not too far away. The cottage seemed to be held away from the many neighbors, but it also seemed welcoming to anybody.

As everybody stepped out of the car, they were met by a tall elegant black-haired woman with sharp narrow seafoam eyes.

"Lilith, you're late," She stated, arms crossed her chest as she stared at the sheepish woman.

"I'm sorry, but I have some responsibilities and having to control children from getting into danger," Lilith replied, but walked up to the woman none the less and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you again big sis."

The woman rolled her eyes but returned the hug. "Yes, well grandmother Flora is waiting, along with the rest of the family," She stated. Lilith nodded her head, "Alright, is Adonis here?" She asked.

The black haired nodded her head, "He arrived three hours ago," She stated, moving away and motioning to follow her, "The floo is ready," Was all she said before she disappeared inside.

Bermuda stood in the back and stared at the scene, the tall female reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put a finger to it. With an annoyed huff, he followed the family into the cottage and was hit with mint lingering in the air.

Observing around, he could see tones of greens decorating the walls and soft blues, dried herbs hung around the windows and jars filled with what seemed dried flowers, sitting on the tables. The living room and kitchen were furnished simple, nothing big or elegant. What did catch the eyes was the old stone fireplace. A large empty frame sat on top, two vases filled with Aster, Purple fountain grass, and Gaura plants. In the middle of the two vases, a small black box.

However, he couldn't find the black haired woman any longer in the room. Lilith stood in the middle of the living room, her hands on her hips as she stared at the children.

"Alright, listen up and listen well, I'll only say this once," She stated, "This is the floo, the manor where we will be staying at is connected through this baby right here, I don't know how it was made, but I know for sure that it's the safest way to get there without getting hurt or lost since there really isn't many places to go. I'll be monitoring you with the simple spell I cast on you before we all left to come here."

"Okay, to get there all you need is to grab a small amount of this powder in the small box, throw it into the fireplace and enter the green flames – no, you won't get burned, and just say in a loud and clear voice, Home, that is all," She said before motioning her daughter. "Yuriko will demonstrate, since she has been doing this since she was younger, Tsuna you can go along with her."

And he watched Yuriko throw the green powder that he grabbed from the box, grabbing Sawada from the hand and pulled him inside the fireplace with her, Reborn also followed, sitting on top of Sawada's head. "Home!" She yelled and in a flash, green flames burst into life and they were gone.

"See, simple! Now the two of you, move along, people are probably waiting for us by now," Lilith said, moving the black box to the Sawada's right-hand man.

The boy grumbled and while the black haired one just laughed and followed the grumpy kid into the fireplace after he had thrown the powder, "Home!" the full Japanese child said and once more, the flash of green flames burst into life once more and they were gone.

"Now, let me shrink the luggage and we will be on our way," Lilith stated, taking out a long brown wooden stick that had a slight curve and what seemed to have carved symbols. With a swift motion, the luggage shrunk and came flying into her handbag.

She turns to him and opened her arms, "Come on Bermuda, it's time to go get some answers for you," She said softly.

His heart pounded hard before he stiffly nodded his head and jumped into her arms.

She was warm, like any human being. He could smell the mixture of spices and old wood. He watched her husband throw the powder in the fireplace and enter with him, "Home!" She yelled the exuberance was filled in her voice. The green flames were warm, but there was nothing else. Just warmth and a lot of spinning.

When they landed, she stepped out of the fireplace and into a sitting room. The room had empty frames with vases decorated with what the theme seemed to be summer flowers. The big window had the curtains drawn up, and the window open, allowing the rays of sun to filter in the dark room. He could hear music and laughter outside.

"Ah, it's good to be home. Let's go see everyone, is that alright with you Bermuda?" Lilith asked, looking down at him, he looked at up at her and nodded his head, "I'm just a guest here, so do as you wish," He simply stated, Lilith smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright," She said and made to move, her husband following beside her.

The manor was big, spacious, but homely.

* * *

He lost track on the many aunts and uncles, cousins and nephews and nieces. Grandmothers and grandfathers.

The backyard was big and in the middle sat a stump, surrounded by smooth gray rocks, a simple cloth laid on top of it with candlesticks and a clear chalice. The other side of the backyard, there was a big set up for a bonfire.

Tables were set outside, decorated in blue cloth and sitting on top were jars of filled with petals, seashells or fruits.

The chairs were decorated with summer flowers and dried up herbs.

Young children were running around, avoiding the stump and the bonfire. Adults were laughing amongst themselves and watched the children.

It felt warm, the same feeling he had felt when he was with Harriet.

"Grandmother Flora, I finally found you!" Lilith yelled, rushing to the oldest family member in the family. Grandmother Flora was sitting in a comfortable chair, her face aged with the years, but she still held that grace and beauty any women would envy.

"Lilith, I see you here finally," The soft tone the female spoke perked his attention. "I see you found someone that has been missing,"

He stared at the women in front of him. She smiled at him knowingly.

"Yes, this here is Bermuda von Veckenschtein," Lilith said excitedly, she wasn't acting like a thirty-year-old woman, instead of a young happy child.

"Yes, he does have the aura Grandma Harry once said; however, it has changed," Flora stated, looking at him with those familiar black eyes.

"Can… can he enter the room?" Lilith whispered.

"Room?" He asked, unsure how to feel about the cryptic conversations surrounding him.

"Yes, the room will help you with many answers you seek… it will do good," The older woman stated.

Bermuda nodded his head, "Alright," he stated. He wanted answers and if going to where ever they wanted him to go, he would go.

* * *

The room consisted of an armchair, a small table, a large picture frame above a fireplace and bookshelves surrounding the room.

The frame held a sleeping female, leaning on a very familiar tree.

The form, the red hair and that sleeping face, he couldn't help but allow the name slip his lips.

"Harriet."

It pains him to see her again, even if it was just a drawing of her sleeping.

Yet, it wasn't.

The name began to stir the female in the drawing that made him jumped, he became weary.

Those same green eyes blinked open and she stared at him. She aged beautifully.

"B-Bermuda!"

That voice.

She stared at him before she quickly stood up and moved forward. Her form grew as she closed in.

It was her.

It was her.

His Harriet.

"Harriet," He whispered weakly, moving forward to the drawing.

"Oh dear Merlin, it is you… Bermuda, what happen to you?" She whispered, coming to a stop. He could see her full body, dressed in those dark emerald dresses. Her red curls laid softly on her shoulders, and her green eyes glimmered with the same happiness and life.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

It really was her.

"A curse… but that is all over, thanks to the future Decimo," He said softly. "However, what is this? Are you truly alive?" he asked, hoping it wasn't an illusion.

She smiled sadly at him, "No, I'm no longer alive Bermuda; however, the essence of my magic made this drawing be what I am at the moment. The magic gave a portrait of myself and brought it to life once I passed away,"

He couldn't help it, but laughed bitterly. "So this will be the closest thing of you being alive?" He had to ask because he just wanted an answer. And he was going to get those answers.

She nodded her head, "Yes, but I am not really alive," She whispered.

"I don't care," He said harshly, "At least I can see you again and tell you, I am so sorry for not returning back to you, but by the time I tried looking for you… I could no longer find you."

Harriet smiled bitterly, "I thought you had died, that was why I went into hiding," She stated before she sighed.

"I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt something and I knew someone powerful was looking for me. They knew I wasn't from here and they wanted answers; however, I didn't want to meet them. They scared me and I couldn't face them, not when…" she cut herself looking at Bermuda with a pained expression.

"Checker Face," He said simply, "He knew about you… that was why I told you to go into hiding, I wasn't going to have him go after you and more so with what he did to me… to the others." He said.

It was quiet for a moment, Bermuda taking in everything he could. He could remember everything and it hurt him. He was still alive and she was long dead. The only thing close to being alive was the painting in front of him.

"I'm glad you managed to create the big family you wished for," he then whispered.

Harriet blinked before she smiled big, "Yes, I love every one of them. I take care of them – well I teach them what I can with magic and look over them while they experiment and bring new ideas of how magic can be controlled. I am so proud of them, and not only the magic users which strange enough it's only the girls in this family. Anyways, the flame users… I am not sure what they were. I was scared when my baby burst into flames, I knew it wasn't magic," Harriet spoke, her voice was just like that night.

How they spoke about their lives, what they wanted in their future and what they wished, but knew they could never get.

"But he seemed okay and he wasn't hurt by the fire, I decided to do some research and nothing much came, but some of the legends," Harriet said, rubbing her face before she laughed. "It wasn't until Melanthios, he was the third child from Primrose who was second child to Sirius – the twin children I gave birth too." She explained. "He began experimenting with some people in Italy when he came for the family reunion, he explains that in this world, Dying Will Flames was the element for someone to be able to live. Without the flame, you are dead. It was strange; however it explains some things. It appears the strong Dying Will flames were inherited by the boys in the family, though some of them can do subtle magic, but not enough to be a magic and as for the girls, they will only have that flicker of flame in them to be able to live, but not enough to activate the Dying Will Flames."

He couldn't help but laugh, twins… she had twins. "I was never able to congratulate you in getting marry then," He softly, voice laced in pain and regret.

Harriet blinked at him and laughed, "I was never married Bermuda," She said.

"What? Then who was the father of the twins?" He asked flabbergasted at her response.

"You are silly," she answered, "I never did get marry and when you told me to go into hiding with your trusted servant, I discovered I was pregnant… with your children." She said softly. "And then I felt you disappear, like the essence of your life just gave out. It scared me, and I searched you by magic; however, by then I couldn't do large amounts of magic until I gave birth and was healthy," She explained softly. "I thought you died, so I made sure whoever killed you would most likely come after me, since I was connected with you for a long time, I knew I had to protect the life I brought into this world. So I warded this mansion, made it so no one with the intention of doing harm or wanted to do harm to this family may ever enter. But I also was hurt, so I didn't want anyone knowing where I was, so I made sure this place was forgotten by people… making it for people to overlook it and eventually getting erased from the map." Harriet explained.

Bermuda nodded his head.

"Then over the years, the girls thought the non-magical where started to become dangerous and they warded the place with their protection. This mansion has wards over wards placed and I am glad my children have a place to call home and still be safe. Even if they use magic or not," Harriet continued.

Bermuda continued to listen.

But the words echoed his head, he was a father.

Harriet gave him twins, but he wasn't there for them. It hurt, it made him mad and he regretted missing so much of his own children and grandchildren.

He had a family that was living and breathing. He was surrounded by them, but he still felt out of place.

"Just talk to them, they all know," Harriet suddenly said, making him look at her with a pain expression, "But I missed so much of their lives, how do you think they'll take it for me to waltz in and tell them I am their many great grandfathers?"

"Just talk… like we did when we first met," She stated, grinned like aa mad woman "That what brought us together."

He chuckled and nodded his head.

"But don't worry, you'll meet everyone in the family, there are portraits with all the witches and Sirius managed to create something with the flames to talk to any of the boys that had the spark of the Dying Will Flame, so everybody that held the flame incorporated their flames and made it an heirloom for the boys. Which only the two heads wear, that would be Adonis and Regulus," Harriet said.

"Two heads?" Bermuda asked.

Harried hummed, "Yes, Adonis is head of the Potter branch. Regulus is head of the Black branch. Even though those branches have grown, they are the ones that protect the family from anything that we can't use magic on. Ornella and Anthea are also the heads, but they are the ones that teach the children more of the branches of the Potter and Black magic. Making sure they don't kill themselves with their own magic. Lilith is part of the 'main' branch, reason why Yuriko looks so much like me and will probably be made head of the Black branch instead of simply just stepping aside and having Chrysanthos be the one to step down from headship – she may be strong, but not strong enough to be the head of the Black branch…" She trailed off before laughing lightly, "I'm confusing you, aren't I? She asked.

Bermuda shrugged his shoulders, "Slightly, but I am glad the family is big… it feels so homey and just right," he explains to her.

Harriet nodded her head, "It is…" She said, and then she smiled at him, "You took your time coming, Bermuda," she said, "But welcome home Bermuda."

Bermuda remembered those words and he allowed a soft smile etched his lips.

It was a long time he had a place that was warm and filled him up with life… "I'm sorry for coming late," He answered, before touching the painting, "But, I'm home Harriet."

* * *

" _I want a big home, with at least three children," Harriet whispered as she sat comfortable in his arms._

 _"Three?" He hummed out, stroking her hair._

 _"Yes, I've always wanted a big family, to love and to take care off," Harriet said, lacing her fingers with his._

 _"Then will make that home together," He whispered, kissing the top of her head._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise Harriet," he said._

 **The End**


End file.
